


Jingle All The Way

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marking, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean has a jealous streak a mile wide and the reader knows exactly how to rile him up.





	Jingle All The Way

It was a mistake as soon as you leaned over the counter, reaching for the fake Santa’s equally fake beard. His eyes lit up, dropping to your cleavage, prominently displayed in your fed getup. You could practically feel Dean’s angry glare from across the store as you twirled your fingers in the fake white hair, smiling at the man you were attempting to get information from.

“I’ve always had a thing for Santa Claus,” you purred, watching his eyes glaze over with arousal, “in case you didn’t notice. It’s like some deep-seated childhood thing.”

The false Santa chuckled, leaning a little more into you. “Did your dad ever dress up as Santa?”

“No,” you whispered, “when do you get off?”

“Never,” Dean answered, grabbing hold of your hand and pulling it back from the Santa’s beard. “We’ve got what we need here, agent.” His voice was low and threatening; you pouted at him as the false Santa frowned.

“Dude, we were talking -”

“And now we’re leavin’,” Dean snarled, making the other man shrink back and you felt warmth flush through you. The other hunter pulled you away and you tried to hide your smile all the way back to the Impala. As soon as you were out of earshot, Dean slammed you against the car, pressing his lips to yours harshly. When you pulled away, you were gasping and he growled under his breath. “What the fuck was that?”

“Gathering intel,” you replied innocently despite the pounding arousal flooding your veins.

Dean’s face was twisted with rage and he shoved away from you, shaking his head. “Get in the car.”

“Dean!” you scolded, perfectly aware of what you were doing and he glared at you, storming around to his side of the car, climbing in without another word. As soon as he couldn’t see your face, you smiled slyly - Dean was far too easy to wind up.

He was sullen the whole way back to the motel and you purposefully ignored him, staring out of the window, knowing that your behavior was going to drive him nuts. Squeezing your thighs together in anticipation of what you hoped Dean’s reaction would be, you tried not to smile too visibly when he pulled up to the motel and parked the car.

“There’s no case here,” he grunted, taking the key out of the ignition, “I think we can both agree on that.”

“If you say so.”

His eyes narrowed and he looked over at you. “You’re infuriating, you know that?” With a shake of his head, Dean opened his door. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Do you?” you asked, batting your eyelashes at him and Dean slammed his door shut, making you giggle again. He didn’t wait for you and you took your time getting out of the car, smoothing down your skirt where the ride had ruffled it.

When you walked into the motel room and shut the door, Dean was already halfway through a cold beer, his phone in his hand, texting someone. Most likely, it was Sam, and you ignored him, walking across the room to pick up your bag.

“What are you doing?” he snapped, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“You said there’s no case,” you shrugged, not bothering to look at him, “so I’m packing for us to go home.”

“No, you’re not,” Dean seethed, “because I just told Sam we were gonna be working for the next two days straight.”

A thrill ran straight down your spine toward your core and you tried to keep yourself composed. “Why’d you do that?” Dean’s infuriated groan broke your control and you kept your back to him. “Did I say something?”

“You drive me nuts,” he growled; you could feel him draw closer and it took everything you had not to turn around and face him.

“Isn’t that why you love me?” you mumbled playfully, only to shriek a second later when his hand landed on your ass, hard. “Ow!”

“Don’t tell me you aren’t expecting a spanking for the way you behaved at the store.”

“What are you accusing me of, exactly?” you demanded, turning around with a pout. “Because I’m yours, Dean. I was only getting information -” His hand closed around your throat as he smiled at you menacingly and your legs became more liquid than solid. It wasn’t a painful grip and it didn’t cut off your air supply - Dean just wanted you to know what was coming.

And what was coming was what you’d been badgering him for for days.

“You’re a brat, Y/N,” Dean purred quietly, slowly releasing your throat to drag his thumb along your jaw, catching your bottom lip, “and I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

You didn’t have a chance to catch your breath before he had you turned around, using his superior strength forcibly bend you over. Flinging your hands out, you landed with a surprised yelp and Dean tore at the fed skirt, dragging it down your hips - your panties stood no chance, tangled in his fingers and swiftly pocketed.

“There’s that ass I love,” he growled, leaning down to bite you playfully on the rear and you squeaked, wriggling impatiently. Dean snapped his hand against your asscheek and you whimpered, flinching at his sharp touch. “Now, you gonna tell me the truth?”

“Truth about what?” you gasped, digging your fingers into the covers of the bed as Dean rubbed circles over the spot he’d smacked. His hand disappeared and returned in a split second, giving you no time to anticipate the impact. The sound of skin colliding with skin was matched only by your cry of pleasured pain.

Dean rubbed the spot again and your stomach twisted in knots. “You know what. The store. That guy dressed as Santa.”

“I was just getting inform - eep!”

He wasn’t buying it, as expected. Dean spanked you again, resuming his slow rubbing circles after the hit and you were already squirming with need. You were certain if he didn’t touch your pussy soon, you might pass out from over-excitement.

In all truth, you’d been surprised when he hadn’t fucked you in the parking lot but Dean was very quickly picking up on the ways you liked to tease him. Maybe you were about to get payback.

Another slap made you groan and arch, your entire body clenching with desire. “Dean,” you managed, the vowels in his name elongated with your desperation for him, “please.”

“Tell me the truth,” he ordered, spanking you again, “tell me what you were doing with Santa.”

You clawed at the bed, your ass hurting from the repeated beating. “I was making you jealous!” you squealed, almost sobbing with the need to be fucked. “I wanted you to fuck me hard, Dean, so I made you jealous.”

Dean pulled you up sharply, wrapping one arm around your waist. “You wanted me angry? Wanted me to punish you?” Swallowing, you nodded, writhing against him and Dean chuckled. “Such a naughty girl, huh?”

“Yes,” you hissed, “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean -”

“Oh you meant every second of it,” he snarled, fully into his character, “and you’re gonna get what you want, princess.” Shoving you back onto the bed, Dean smirked wickedly, reaching for his own belt buckle and pulling it off. “Maybe I should spank you some more, even those ass cheeks up.” You were on your knees, gasping for breath and Dean kicked his pants off, climbing onto the bed behind you.

He ran one hand over the cheek he’d spanked, relishing the hissing sound you made. His fingers were a clear red outline on your ass - Dean Winchester knew how to hit the right spot with every strike, meaning that you’d be feeling him for days. The bruising was already beginning to show around the edges of your peachy ass and he knew he couldn’t leave the other cheek unblemished.

The second his hand landed on your untouched cheek, you screeched, spreading your thighs invitingly. Dean groaned, fisting his cock as he watched your pussy clench, your folds shining with your arousal. “Dirty girl,” he admonished, spanking your ass again, “gonna make sure these match.”

You were already close to the edge and he hadn’t done anything more than spank you. He kept his attention on your previously-untouched asscheek until it was a matching shade to the other, finally stopping when he was satisfied and you were a quivering mess.

His hand connected with your sex in a feather-light smack and you came, the sting echoing through your stimulated nerves in a delicious wave of pain and pleasure.

Dean grinned, smug as fuck, not even waiting for you to recover before he was pushing his cock between your slick pussy lips, forcing another strained cry from your lips. There was no moment to let you recover; this was your punishment and you were loving every second of it.

“You wanted me to fuck you hard?” he snarled, snapping his hips into your ass, filling you over and over until you couldn’t think beyond the feel of his cock splitting you open. “I’m gonna make you cum until you can’t anymore. I’m gonna give you,” he grunted as you clenched around him, digging his fingers into your ass and aggravating the bruises, “exactly what you fucking want.”


End file.
